


The things we do for a cool photo

by prompom



Series: WUMPTOBER 2019 [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompom/pseuds/prompom
Summary: Prompto sometimes makes dumb choices when it comes to getting a good photo





	The things we do for a cool photo

**Author's Note:**

> Wumptober day 23 - bleeding out

They picked up the bounty for the killer wasps and head into the wilderness. 

Gladio was ecstatic to be going on the short hike. 

Ignis kept his eyes peeled for any interesting ingredients. 

Prompto took photos of everything that caught his eye. 

Noct dragged his feet as he walked. He realistically knew they had to complete the bounty to get the gil, but he couldn't be bothered. He hadn't slept well the night before, the hard ground of the haven's starting to do a number on his back. Not to mention Gladio snored something awful and Prompto fidgeted constantly. 

Prompto bounded back to Noct, showing him his camera. "Look dude"

It was a picture of a bird, bright red plumage, beak open in song. It was a good photo but Noct couldn't be bothered for Prompto's enthusiasm. "Cool"

"I've never seen a bird like that before"

Noct grunted in response, eyes trained on the horizon. Prompto eventually drifted off because of the lack of response and sped up to harass Gladio instead.

Gladio snapped at the enthusiastic blonde after a few minutes too. Prompto didn't even try to talk to Ignis. He just walked a little away from the rest of them, flicking through pictures on his camera.

Noct felt a little bad, knowing that their attitude had probably upset him. He would make it up to him when he felt better.

Gladio stopped suddenly, there was a loud buzzing nearby. "There's our bounty, stay sharp"

Noct summoned his sword and slowly walked forward. In a clearing ahead, he saw the three killer wasps buzzing around.

Ignis scanned the clearing, strategizing. 

"What's the plan Igs?" Noct asked softly.

"We'll have to charge in, be careful of the forelegs. They can move with lightning speed and are extremely sharp. Use ice elemental attacks, or at a pinch, fire"

"Should I dive in first? Distract them with a warp attack so you three can close in?"

"Sounds good" Gladio answered.

"Prompto, are you paying attention?" Ignis snapped.

The blonde was looking down at his camera but quickly looked up. "Yeah Iggy. Wasps sharp and fast"

"I suppose that's the short of it"

"We ready to go?" Gladio asked.

"Yep" Prompto replied cheerily.

"You need to summon your gun" Noct whispered to his friend. He didn't want Ignis to yell at him again.

"Oh, thanks buddy"

"Are you up for this Prom?"

"I'm all good" Prompto grinned, summoning his weapon.

"If you're sure"

Noct held his weapon ready, then threw it straight at the closest wasp. There was a moment of sickening disorientation then the world righted as he struck the insect. He dropped the floor and used one of his blizzara spells. The blizzard that engulfed the scene made him shiver. He always forgot how cold that spell was.

The wasps slowed considerably, struggling to flap their wings as they were coated in frost. Ignis and Gladio jumped into the fray, he heard a gunshot and knew that Prompto was nearby.

The hunt was a lot harder than they anticipated. Ignis wasn't lying when he said the wasps could move their forelegs with lightning speed. Noct had to block one from impaling him with his arm, he didn't have enough time to raise his sword. The cut was shallow but it stung and dribbled blood everytime he moved the limb.

Gladio took the first wasp out. It was injured and slow and he managed to cut it cleanly in half with his greatsword, splattering wasp blood and innards everywhere.

"That was a great action shot!" Prompto shouted from behind them.

"Pay attention to the fight, not your camera!" Ignis scolded.

"Right Iggy!"

Through their combined efforts, they managed to take down the second wasp. Noct spun around, trying to find where the third had gone. 

Prompto was playing with his camera_ again_ and not concentrating on the fight. Noct was about to do Ignis's job and scold him when he spotted the wasp just behind his friend. Just as he was about to shout for Prompto to watch out, it darted out its foreleg.

The blonde gasped in surprise and then _dropped his camera_. Noct had _never_ seen Prompto drop his camera. Even when they were sliding down an ice covered slope he still had the camera clutched tightly in his grip. He would drop his gun before his camera. Then wasps foreleg burst out of his abdomen.

"Prompto!" Noct screamed, summoning all the armiger. He didn't even think as he warped over and impaled the wasp with all ten of the weapons he had found. The wasp was obliterated. Prompto started to fall, but Noct caught him. 

Noct was immediately soaked in the blonde's blood. He lay Prompto gently on the floor. The wound was pumping blood out of it. Gods it must have hit an artery. Prompto was getting paler by the second. Blood started to dribble out of his mouth too. His friend was dying in front of him.

"We've got to do something!"

Prompto went still.

Noct summoned a phoenix feather with trembling hands and placed it on the blonde's chest. He wasn't sure if it would work with someone who had bled out.

For a second, nothing happened, then the feather sunk into his chest. The wound on his abdomen closed. Prompto sat up and took a massive breath in. His eyes darted around. "What happened?" he asked, looking confused. Noct grabbed Prompto in the tightest hug he could. He was still soaked in blood. Both of them were. "Why is there blood everywhere?"

"Because you weren't paying attention and got yourself killed" Gladio replied.

"What? I _died_?"

"You scared me half to death" Noct told him, still holding onto his friend. "I had to use a phoenix down"

"That's why I tell you to pay attention Prompto. It's not to be a nag" Ignis added.

They stayed in silence for a moment. "Is my camera okay?" Prompto asked tentatively.

"You're unbelievable" Gladio muttered, shoving the camera into Prompto's hands.

Prompto loaded up the camera and showed the picture he had taken to everyone. It was of Noct, his back arched beautifully as he avoided an attack.

"Was the picture worth it?" Noct asked.

"Probably not but it's a good picture"

"Dumbass" Noct said affectionately.

"Come now," Ignis said, hauling both men to their feet, "we'll hand in this bounty and get a motel room for the night. You two need a bath"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last one being posted in this collection! The next one is being posted in a separate one because it's going to be a full story eventually!


End file.
